I Have a Life!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's had it with working for Ryou. Telling him she's still willing to fight, she quits the Café. But will she actually continue fighting?


**I Have a Life!**

Ichigo sighed. Since she had started working at Café Mew Mew a month ago, she was getting more and more miserable. She never had enough time to hang out with Moe and Miwa or do her homework, and she was falling behind in school because Ryou kept making her work overtime.

_How long can I keep doing this? _she wondered. _Moe and Miwa mean the world to me, but thanks to Ryou, I hardly ever see them! This job isn't working out at all; I should just quit. I could still fight; I have a feeling Moe and Miwa guessed that I'm really Mew Ichigo already. But I don't mind if Ryou makes me hand my pendant in; the fighting is awful too. And if I stop fighting, I won't have to deal with Kisshu kissing me all the time. It's kind of sweet, though; Aoyama-kun didn't want to go on any more dates after the animal exhibit, so maybe having Kisshu as my boyfriend wouldn't be that bad. It would have been nice if Aoyama-kun had wanted to go out more, but considering I'm not in the popular crowd, it's not really that surprising._

Ichigo sighed again, thinking about when she had asked if Aoyama wanted to go out again sometime.

_***Flashback***_

_Ichigo walked up to Aoyama a few days after their first 'date', and asked, "Aoyama-kun, would you like to go out again sometime?"_

_Aoyama was silent a minute, then said reluctantly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I'm not really sure a relationship between us would work anyways. I appreciate the offer, though."_

_Ichigo felt hurt, but said, "That's okay, I understand." Then she walked off, headed for her next class. She knew she had to keep it together, or Moe and Miwa would take Aoyama down. _

_***End flashback***_

Walking up the path to Café Mew Mew, Ichigo made her decision- she had had it. She went in the still-closed doors, and immediately heard Ryou say, "You're late again. You know what that means, right?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Ichigo said. "I've decided that while I will still fight if you want me to, I really have no good reason to keep working at this café. I have a life outside of the Mews, and I'm going to live it my way, without you controlling my every move."

"What life?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"Well, I have two school friends that I never get to hang out with, and thanks to you making me work overtime, I'm falling behind in school," Ichigo said. "I want to go to high school, so I'd rather not fail all my classes simply because of a job I never wanted in the first place."

"You can't just quit," Ryou said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "I'm a minor; it's illegal for you to force me to work for you, or anyone. And it's also illegal to infuse me with animal DNA without my permission or my parents' permission. Unless you want me to go to the police, and tell them what you've done to me, I'd suggest giving it up. I'll still fight the aliens if you want me to, but I'm not going to work at the Café anymore. I'm sure you can find someone else to work here."

"Did the aliens do something to you?" Ryou asked.

"Jeez, you're stupid," Ichigo said. "I said I'd still fight; if the aliens did something to me, they would want me to not fight anymore. I don't see why quitting working at the Café is such a big deal; there are plenty of teenagers who want or need jobs like this. Go find someone who can handle you making their life an absolute misery. And for the record, I hate you, Ryou."

"Who else would you go out with?" Ryou asked. "Humans wouldn't understand your cat genes."

"Then I guess I'll go ask Kisshu what his real feelings for me are," Ichigo said casually. "Ja ne." She walked out of the Café, leaving Ryou steaming.

On her way home, she took out her cell phone and called Miwa. As soon as the other girl picked up, Ichigo said, "Hi Miwa, are you free?"

"_Yeah, did something happen?" _Miwa asked.

"I'll tell you when you get to my place," Ichigo said. "Can you call Moe, or should I?"

"_I can, we'll be there soon," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Ichigo smiled and put her cell phone back in her bag. Suddenly it felt like someone was watching her, and she spun, looking around. Looking closely at a nearby tree, she saw a familiar silhouette. "Kisshu, are you coming out?" she asked.

She heard a sigh, and then Kisshu jumped out of the tree. "How did you know I was there?" he asked disgruntledly.

"I felt someone watching me, and I saw you when I looked closely at the tree," Ichigo said. She walked up to him, noticing he looked wary, and took his hand, then started pulling him down the sidewalk.

"Uh… where are we going?" Kisshu asked.

"My house," Ichigo said cheerfully. "I just quit working at the Café, so I invited my two school friends over to celebrate. And they like to meet new people in my life, so I figured I'd introduce you to them. They'll get grouchy otherwise. They should be there soon, come on!"

Kisshu, totally bewildered, let Ichigo pull him down her street. As they reached her house, Moe and Miwa ran up, and stopped dead. "I take it we were right about why you're never free?" Moe said.

"I had a feeling you had guessed," Ichigo said. "Sorry I couldn't tell you, but the rest of the school doesn't need to know."

"We figured you had your reasons, but why are you with him?" Miwa asked, pointing to Kisshu.

"You like meeting new people in my life, and he showed up on my way home, so I figured since you guys were already coming over, I'd bring Kisshu too," Ichigo said.

"Do we get to ask him questions?" Moe asked.

"Just be gentle," Ichigo said. "Oh, and I've got chocolate chunk cake inside, so come on."

"What's chocolate?" Kisshu asked warily.

"The best food group on Earth," Ichigo said. "Come on in." She pulled him to the door, and unlocked it, then went in, followed by Moe and Miwa. "Let's go to the kitchen," Ichigo said happily. She pulled Kisshu to the kitchen, and told him, Moe, and Miwa, "Sit down, I'll get us some cake."

Moe and Miwa sat down; Kisshu was a bit more hesitant. "Koneko-chan, why am I here?" he asked as he sat down.

"So we can figure out whether or not you'd be a good boyfriend for me," Ichigo said. Kisshu's jaw hit the floor as Ichigo continued, "I'm not going to go out with a human, and Blondie's evil. You're kind of sweet, though, so I figured I'd let Moe and Miwa question you about whether or not you actually love me. Unlike me, they know when someone's lying or stretching the truth."

She brought four plates of chocolate chunk cake to the table, and set one down in front of Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa, then sat down with her own plate. Kisshu looked at his warily, and then tried some. The girls smiled as his face lit up, and Ichigo asked, "You like it?"

"I LOVE it!" Kisshu said happily. He kept eating as the girls started theirs.

When they were all finished, Ichigo looked at Moe and Miwa. Miwa nodded and said, "Okay, questions time, Kisshu."

Kisshu looked at her, wary again. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Miwa said. "Unless you persist on calling Ichigo a toy; it hurts her feelings."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed you'd see that as a weakness and exploit it," Ichigo said.

"I won't call you a toy," Kisshu said. "Are there more questions?"

"Would you ever cheat on Ichigo if you two were dating?" Miwa asked.

"No, why?" Kisshu asked. "All the girls on my planet are screaming fangirls, and it's unlikely I'll be falling for an Earth girl besides Ichigo. Ichigo's special."

Ichigo blushed as Moe asked, "What do you love about Ichigo?"

"Absolutely everything; I can't think of a single thing I don't love about her," Kisshu said. "Well, except her Strawberry Check attack…."

"That's natural if it's aimed at you," Miwa said. "Would you ever dump Ichigo?"

"I can't think of any reason why I would," Kisshu said. "Ichigo is my life."

"Last question: What are you going to do about the fact that you're currently enemies?" Moe asked.

"Take Ichigo to this really pretty dimension I found and just live there," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto and the remaining Mews can manage the fighting."

"That works," Miwa said. "Ichigo, does that sound good?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "And then Blondie can't get me!"

"If he tried, he'd get taken down," Moe said. "And taken down HARD."

"Hey, what if we pin Ichigo's disappearance on Blondie?" Miwa suggested.

"Good plan, let's start plotting," Moe said. "Ichigo, have fun!"

"I will," Ichigo said, hugging her friends. They hugged back, and then left. Ichigo looked at Kisshu after they left, and he smirked.

"Start packing," he said.

Ichigo smiled and went upstairs, followed by Kisshu.

**I hope you like this. I might consider a sequel, but I'll wait and see if anyone's interested before making one. Review plz!**


End file.
